Through Time
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: The team is called out to a case, but when Reid is once again kidnapped it's up to Derek to save him and the two agent's ordinary day turns into an adventure they never thought possible. Crossover with CM and Inuyasha Warning Morgan/Reid Inu/Kag slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta Reader:** RogueStorm84

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**A/N:** I don't own Criminal Minds nor Inuyasha. I decided I wanted to try and do a Criminal Minds/Inuyasha crossover and see how that goes.

**Description:** The team is called out to a case, but when Reid is once again kidnapped it's up to Derek to save him and the two agent's ordinary day turns into an adventure they never thought possible. Crossover with CM and Inuyasha Warning Morgan/Reid Inu/Kag slash.

The morning sun rose into the sky as the light shown through the windows it's ray's hitting the two lovers that lay side by side curled up with each other. Derek groaned as the light shined in his eyes trying to block it out, but it was no good. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at the body right next to his and sighed with content. Derek looked at the clock and he knew they had to get up and get ready for work, but he was so relaxed and not to mention happy just lying here; this was something he nor his friends or lover was able to do much of late because of the cases they are always getting. With a sigh he brought his hand up to his lovers face and stroked the hair away as he leaned in and kissed him.

"Spencer, baby, time to get up" Derek whispered Reid groaned and turned over.

"No I don't want too," Reid grumbled. Derek chuckled at his child like behavior shaking his head he shook him awake.

"Spence, come on we need to get ready for work," Derek said once again. With a sigh Reid rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Alright, alright!" and with that they both got up and got ready.

They strolled into the bullpen after leaving their house. It has been 3 years since they had gotten together and married, the whole building knew they were a couple and for some odd reason the higher ups had not split the two apart they were actually happy about it; saying that it had made them stronger and they had risked less than anyone. Hell even Strauss was impressed at how much calmer those two were, they were in love simple as that. Prentiss smiled at seeing them walking in holding hands, smiling, and talking like they didn't have a care in the world, even Garcia and JJ smiled at the display. Derek looked over and smiled at his friends.

"Hey guys, hey baby girl how's it goin'?" Derek said and asked they laughed and shook their heads.

"We're fine doll face what about you two? Anything new with you and baby genius?" Garcia asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Ah, ah baby doll, no info for you," Derek stated that caused Garcia to pout giving him her puppy dog eyes. "Oh no don't give me that look momma it's bad enough Spencer does, I don't need you to start doing that too." Garcia huffed then chuckled as she walked back to her lair; Derek just laughed and sat down, Reid doing the same.

Work was slow today as each member of the BAU worked on each of their own files unless they slipped some of theirs into Reid's who didn't mind because he loved doing paperwork. Around lunch time each of them went for lunch upon returning an hour later they were met with JJ who had an apologetic look and they could only guess one thing, they had a case. After an hour of briefing they were on the Jet heading to New England. A serial killer was killing young men between the ages 25 to 30 and it didn't look like he was going to be stopping or giving himself up anytime soon so they had to get there and fast. About 7 hours later they arrived in Front Port, New England where they met up with the captain of the police department and after going over the evidence and a quick briefing they set off to the crime scene as Reid and Derek went to interview the victim's families. After that was finished they all met back up at the police station to give their reviews.

"So Spencer and I talked to the families and they didn't understand why their sons were killed! They had no connection with each other at all," Derek explained. Hotch sighed and nodded.

"Ok well we didn't get much from the autopsy nor the lab so let's go to the hotel and catch some sleep, maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow." They nodded and left for the hotel.

Once in the hotel they left for their rooms and turned in for the night. Derek and Reid both sat their bags on the side of their beds, but they both new that Reid wasn't going to be using his bed as he pulled his vest off along with his pants leaving him in his boxers and a white t-shirt he got in and snuggled up to Derek's chest, closing his eyes as soon as he felt Derek's arms wrap around him protectively and with a sigh he fell asleep. Derek awoke the next morning he looked down and smiled at the beauty he held in his arms, he then looked over at the clock and new they had to get up so he shook his lover awake.

"Babe, we have to get up. We need to meet Hotch in the lobby then head back to the police department," Derek said

Reid groaned and got up stretching; he climbed out of bed grabbed his clothes and took a quick shower; Derek followed behind him. They met the team down at the lobby they smiled and then left. After arriving at the department they had to leave once again for the killer struck again last night kidnapping Andrew Harlen, 30 years old so they had to leave to the place the guy was kidnapped from. Derek did the interview as the rest searched for clues.

"Mrs. Harlen, when was the last time you saw your husband?" Derek asked kindly. Jolene Harlen sniffled then looked up at him.

"I saw him early this morning before he left for work! Usually he's home by 5, but when he didn't come home I went looking for him I asked everyone in his office if they had seen him and they told me that he had left around 3 he wanted to surprise me with something, but when I got down to the parking lot I saw his car still there and his phone and briefcase lying on the ground. T-that's when I called the police." Jolene said then started crying.

"Did your husband have any enemies? Anyone at work giving him grief?" Derek asked. She shook her head

"No Andrew was well liked. Everyone liked him! Oh please agent Morgan please find my husband," Jolene said then begged.

"We will try our best ma'am" Derek said kindly. She nodded.

After the interview and search everyone left to head back to the police station, after arriving they gathered into the conference room and went over everything they had gathered already. They even had Garcia do a background check on each of the victims to see if they had any connection with each other, but there however was not so they went ahead and used what info they had to make a profile.

"We believe you are looking for a young male Caucasian between the ages 30 to 35, strong, medium built," Prentiss started off.

"We believe that these victims are chosen at random! We believe that he is seeing his victims somewhere and is choosing them that way, but however we do not know where," Derek stated.

"We believe him to be malevolent and unstable! He is a danger to himself and to others, doing the wrong thing or saying the wrong word will set him off! We need to approach this with caution. Thank you," Hotch finished. After the meeting they broke off and set out to work hoping they will rescue Andrew before it was too late.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The BAU team along with the police department was working hours on end with no break in between. Mr. Harlen's life was on the line so they couldn't afford to take any breaks whatsoever. It was around 12 am when JJ's phone went off picking it up she moved away from the group to take her call, moments later she walked back to them shaking her head.

"They just found Andrews body!" JJ announced.

"Where?" Rossi asked.

"In a canal between Main and Clover Ave," JJ said with a sigh.

They left to go to the crime scene and when they arrived, they scattered around to search for clues in hopes they would get closer to the killer, but after several hours of searching they didn't find one single fiber and that frustrated them to no end so Hotch told his agents to go ahead and head back to the hotel for the night. On the way to the hotel Derek and Reid decided to get something to eat seeing how they didn't have time to have anything this morning besides coffee; after grabbing their dinner to go they headed back to the hotel room. After arriving both Derek and Reid headed up to their room where they began eating their food after closing and locking the door behind them, after the meal was finished Reid got up, grabbed his clothes and was about to head into the bathroom when Derek grabbed him by the waist pushing him up against the wall and started to kiss him passionately.

He stripped both of their clothes and began attacking his lover's neck kissing and sucking, Reid threw his head back and moaned with pleasure as his older lover prepared him and the next thing he knew Derek was taking him against the wall. Skin slapping against skin as Reid's back arched against him while he held on to his neck and head; not long after Reid cried out his release. Derek soon followed groaning as his orgasm hit hard. They both stayed that way for a few minutes then Derek slid out of Reid he then carried him into the bathroom where they got a shower then headed to bed.

The next morning they got ready and headed out for the police department so they could continue with their investigation. The BAU met up in the lobby once again and once everyone was together they left the hotel. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the police department they once again gathered into the conference room to go over every evidence they had gathered including pictures they had already hung up. Hotch called Garcia once again to gain information after giving her the unsub's description which consisted of his age, height, sex and race. Garcia took the information and told him that she will get what she can and get back to him. Hotch thanked and her and then he hung up and opening the folders they began going over the profile.

"Ok so what do we know?" Derek asked.

"We know that our unsub is targeting young men each one to his liking, but he doesn't keep them long. Unfortunately for us our last victim he killed him not even a couple of hours later meaning he is starting to get scared. He knows we are here and it will only be a matter of time before we catch him," JJ stated.

"Well then, it's only a matter of time before he strikes again so we need to find this guy before he does," Rossi stated and the team nodded in agreement.

"But where do we look? We don't even know where he lives or where he works, not to mention what he looks like," Prentiss said.

"True, and it makes our search 10 times more difficult when there are a lot of men that fit the same description as our unsub," Reid said and the team nodded just then Hotch's phone rang.

"What do you have Garcia?" Hotch asked placing her on speaker.

"_I searched through the database for your unsub sir__,__ and unfortunately I couldn't find a match__,__"_ Garcia said Hotch sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Garcia please keep searching for us ok?" Hotch asked.

"_You got it boss man! Be safe my loves__.__ Garcia out__,__"_ Garcia said then hung up.

"Well that didn't help us none," Rossi stated

"Yeah I know, but we have got to keep trying! We need to catch this guy before he strikes again," Derek stated.

"And we will," Hotch said.

"When?" Derek asked.

"I don't know," Hotch countered.

"What we need is a miracle" Reid stated and everyone nodded in agreement. It was like someone had heard Reid's comment when the captain came rushing in.

"I just got word that our killer struck again, but this time the guy got away! His name is Alex Harrison," he announced.

"Where is he now?"

"In the hospital. He was badly hurt, but he's conscious meaning he saw your unsub and he agreed on giving us a description on him." He told them. Hotch looked at him then turned to his agents.

"Alright, Derek, you and Reid head to the hospital, the rest of us will wait until we get a picture of the guy before we send it to Garcia." With that Derek and Reid left for the hospital.

Derek and Reid arrived at the hospital 30 minutes after leaving the police department, parking the SUV they got out and walked into the hospital. After showing the receptionist their badges and asking which room Mr. Harrison was in they strolled into room where Mr. Harrison was sitting. Mr. Harrison looked up and over to the two men who entered.

"Mr. Harrison, I'm SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, we're with the FBI. Could you tell us what happened and give us a description of the man who tried to take you?" Derek asked as he introduced themselves.

Mr. Harrison nodded and began, "I was coming from the gym after having a work out when I was caught off guard..."

"What do you mean caught off guard?" Derek asked interrupting.

"I mean I was hit from behind, but I just happened to turn in time to see the guy come at me with a knife. I tried fighting him off, but as you can see I didn't do much good" Alex stated.

"Mr. Harrison you did what you had to do, but if you don't mind could you give a description of the guy to our sketch artist?" Reid said then asked. He nodded.

Derek took out his cell and called Hotch asking him to send a sketch artist down to the hospital and after hanging up, they sat and talked more about the guy. The sketch artist came in 30 minutes later and soon he gave a clear description on their unsub. Derek and Reid thanked Mr. Harrison before they got up and left the room. Derek told the sketch artist to take the picture back to the precinct. With a nod she left the hospital as did Derek and Reid unaware of that both of their lives are about to change.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As both Derek and Reid drove back to the police department they were unaware that their unsub has spotted them for he had planned on finishing what he had started. After seeing Reid he decided to back off of Alex and focus his attentions on Reid and try to figure out how in the _hell_ he was going to get his hands on him without his team finding out. Derek and Reid arrived back at the police station where they got out and walked back into the building. Hotch and the rest of the team met them half way and Derek and Reid showed them the picture of the guy then they sent a copy of the picture to Garcia who managed to get an address after doing a search in the database.

"Alright we have an address let's get going," Hotch stated and with a nod the team left for the house.

Upon arriving they got out and walked up to the front door, Hotch knocked then shouted "Jacob Turner, FBI, open up." When they didn't get an answer, Hotch kicked the door opened and they began searching the house.

Derek searched the living room as Hotch searched the kitchen. Prentiss and JJ searched the outside while Rossi searched the basement and Reid searched the upstairs in the rooms. Reid walked from one room to another which he assumed was the master bedroom; he entered the room and began his search. He had just reached for the closet he turned the knob and opened it and it happened like lightning Jacob Turner had him by the waist his hand covering his mouth stopping his screams while he tried struggling against the man. Reid managed to bite his hand making him release his mouth in pain allowing Reid to scream out.

"DEREK! HELP!" Reid screamed out.

Derek heard Reid's cry for help and immediately rushed up the stairs his team behind him the whole way, as they entered the room they saw Mr. Turner with a gun pointed at Reid's head causing them to draw their guns as well. It turns out Jacob had seen the FBI pull up and all he could think to do was hide so he hid in the closet in his master bedroom so now here he was trapped inside the room with Reid at gun point while the agents all had their guns pointed at him.

"Mr. Turner release Agent Reid now," Hotch said calmly.

"No! Lower your weapons or he gets a bullet to the brain," Jacob said threateningly as he cocked the gun and pushed it to his temple.

"Ok, Jacob let's talk about this, release Agent Reid and we can talk about a deal ok?" Rossi tried talking him down, but once again Jacob was not having any of it.

"NO! I will not tell you again, drop your guns or he dies," Jacob said angrily.

Jacob watched them and with a sigh he began to squeeze the trigger when Hotch stopped him, "Ok! Ok, we're lowering our weapons just don't do anything you might regret ok?" Hotch stated then began lowering his gun the others followed after.

Jacob looked between them then to Reid who was completely scared then looked back up at them, "Move out of our way." They nodded hesitantly.

They moved out of the way as Jacob pulled himself and Reid out of the room. He descended the stairs and he was out the door before anyone knew what was happening. They heard gun shots and Derek took off down the stairs before anyone could stop him with the team right on his trail and watched as Josh drove off with Reid. The other SUV's all had flats Jacob had flattened each tire. Derek saw a motorcycle and with luck the keys still in the ignition so he jumped on it put the helmet on fast and took off after the SUV determined to catch the bastard and rescue his husband as Hotch hollered out.

"DEREK! DEREK, GET BACK HERE!" Hotch screamed out, but it was no good they were already gone. "Ugh great! See this is why we have that fraternization rule put in place," Hotch growled out.

"Hotch! You are _not_ going to use that damn rule to justify what Derek did! He went after his husband because he was _kidnapped, _you would have done the same thing if you were in his shoes and don't you _dare_ say you wouldn't either" JJ scolded her boss angrily.

"She's right Hotch, you would have done the same so don't even go there," Prentiss stated, Rossi nodded in agreement and Hotch sighed.

"I know!" Hotch said. "Well let's get back to the precinct then and fill out a report."

They could only hope that whatever Derek did he would come back in one piece along with Reid. Arriving at the police department they got out and told the captain on what happened then Hotch called Garcia to try and get a location on where they were going so maybe they can head them off. Garcia typed as fast as she can with no luck. Hotch grunted in frustration and sat down frustrated because one of his agents had been kidnapped while the other was playing the white night.

"Hotch, calm down! Derek knows what he's doing just let him get Reid back. There is no need to get upset over this" JJ said.

"JJ, you and I both know Derek broke protocol when he went after Reid and Jacob." Hotch stated looking up at her.

"That maybe, but you yourself broke protocol when Foyet killed Hailey by killing him yourself and I am sorry to bring that up, but you know I'm right" JJ countered. Hotch looked at her then to the others who nodded in agreement so with a sigh he sat back.

"I know! That's why I'm upset because I didn't want him making the same mistake I did," Hotch admitted. They smiled at him and nodded.

"We know, but you'll just have to trust him," Prentiss said.

"Prentiss is right Hotch, and if I know Derek he'll get Reid back safe and sound or at least die trying," Rossi stated.

Hotch watched his team smile at each other and with a sigh he nodded as well. He didn't like it at all, but he couldn't ignore the fact that they were right so all he could do is hope and pray that Derek comes back alive and with Reid with him.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Derek sped down the road behind the SUV chasing the vehicle down, Jacob looked into the rear view mirror and noticed the motorcycle following them so he decided he was going to try and lose it. He swerved and swayed on the road trying desperately to get away, but Derek kept right on his tail. Jacob turned the corner sharply hitting the curve and the SUV flipped over. After it finally came to a stop Jacob got out dragged Reid out and ran with him in his arms, but once again he wasn't paying attention. As Derek ran after them he tripped and fell tossing Reid into the stream on accident as he disappeared in midair. Jacob dived into the water to follow Reid as he too disappeared with Derek not far behind. Derek heard Reid's cry for help he turned sharply not caring where he was at the moment and ran down the river bank screaming out to Reid.

"Spencer! Hang on I'm coming," Derek screamed out as he continued to run. He tripped over what looked like rope lying on the ground he quickly grabbed it tying it into a loop and continued to run.

Kagome sat around the camp fire digging through her backpack, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha were sipping their drinks, Kirara **(A/N: hey readers I just wanted to let you know that they pronounce Kirara Kilala in the show! Now back to the story)** was curled up in a ball sleeping, Kagome had just found what she was looking for bringing out her text books when Inuyasha's ears started twitching he quickly looked up and over this caught his friends attention.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Listen, I hear someone yelling," Inuyasha said; everyone listened and sure enough the voice came close.

"Spencer! hang on, just hold on I'm coming," The voice cried out just then they saw whoever it was burst through the trees and ran down the banking not aware of the campers.

"D-Derek help me!" Reid cried out the river dunking him underwater.

"I'm coming! There is a rock behind you grab a hold of it and hang on tight!" Derek yelled out; Reid grabbed a hold of the rock.

Derek ran over to the edge of the water and threw the rope out to him, but unfortunately he missed, it wasn't that the rope wasn't long enough, it was that the current was too strong to get anywhere near him. Reid started to slip crying to Derek for help as the water pulled him under. Eyes wide and desperate when Reid didn't come back up, Derek ran to the tree and tied the rope around it making sure it was tight enough. He put the rope around himself getting ready to jump into the water to save his husband hoping he was still holding on or hung on something when suddenly something went rushing by him.

He stopped and looked on only to see a boy in a red kimono and long silver hair jumping over the river landing on the rock he reached underwater trying to grab a hold of Reid, but when he felt nothing he continued down the stream until he found the boy grabbing him by his shirt lifting the man up and over his shoulder he then jumped from rock to rock until he came back over to the campsite and gently placed Reid down on the ground, Reid however was not moving. Derek snapped out of his shocked stated and ran to Reid dropping to his knees beside his young husband and felt for a pulse his heart dropped when he didn't find one.

"Spence! No don't you dare do this!" Derek cried he tilted his head back opened his mouth and started to breath into it he then started to push on his chest. Derek leaned down and when he didn't feel any breath he started the process over and over again he was determined to save his husband

"Come on, come on, come on, breath Spence breath! You are _not_ dying on me...not like this" Derek said tearing up. He breathed into his mouth once more and started to push on his chest only then Reid started coughing and sputtering water out of his mouth "That's it! There you go! Breath Spence just breath slowly" when his eyes opened Derek let out a breath of relief and he relaxed a bit.

"D-Derek?" Derek smiled eyes watery and nodded he brought his boy up to his chest and held him tightly

"Yes it's me! Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again got it?" Derek said then demanded gently Reid nodded "I wouldn't be able to handle it if you had died" it was then Derek realized how cold Reid was "Damn Spence, your freezing cold! I'm sorry I don't have any clothes for you too change into" Derek stated holding him even closer.

"I-It's o-o-ok I-I'll b-be f-f-fine," Reid stuttered through his chattering teeth.

"Spencer, your soaking wet! You'll catch pneumonia if we don't get you out of those clothes and into fresh ones," Derek told him then he sighed. "I am sooo sorry all this happened"

"N-Not y-your f-fault!" Reid smiled weakly.

"Not my fault? How can you say that? Well from now on when we get a case like this one your working beside me so I can keep a better eye out on you, you are a magnet for trouble" Derek said and Reid nodded in agreement.

"Here, take these and you can change into them and out of your wet clothes," a voice said startling the two.

Derek looked over at the man and nodded his thanks; Reid took them then got up on shaky legs. He began to walk to a secluded area, but Derek stopped him before he could walk away, "Stay close to where I can keep an eye on you and get to you if I have too! I don't know where that prick went and the more I can see you the better I can protect you," Derek said Reid nodded and walked away to go change.

Derek watched him go then sighed with relief just to see him alive, he then looked around and surveyed the area wondering just where in the hell they were, with a sigh he looked back over to the fire suddenly he remembered that boy who saved Reid's life he quickly looked up he turned his head and caught sight of the same boy. He blinked a few times trying to see if he really was seeing what he thought he was seeing, the boy not only had on a red kimono and had silver hair he had light, golden honey eyes the same as Reid's and...and...were those ears on his head? Yes they were! Inuyasha brought him out of his stare when he spoke.

"What?" He asked irritated at him staring at him.

Derek shook his head then blinked a few more times, "N-Nothing sorry! Well, anyway, thank you for saving Spencer's life."

"Keh! Whatever," Inuyasha snorted then looked away. Kagome nudged him.

"Don't be rude!" Kagome hissed then she turned to Derek and smiled at him "Your welcome." Derek smiled at her "Anyway I'm Ka..." she was interrupted when she caught sight of Reid walking back.

Derek looked over and his mouth flew opened at what he saw. Reid came back he was dressed a long blue robe the shirt underneath was red and sandals to match what he was wearing for his socks and shoes were wet he had put his hair in a ponytail already. Reid stared at Derek who started to shake with laughter he quickly grabbed his cell.

"Say cheese, Spencer," Derek stated then took some pictures. This irritated Reid to no end and he ran to Derek and tried to grab the phone from him as he pulled it back playfully completely forgetting that they weren't alone.

"Give me that," Reid demanded trying to get the phone away from him.

Derek held the phone up and away from him, "No way! This is _way_ too funny _not_ to get pictures imagine what the others would say" he said all while laughing. Reid tackled Derek to the ground and started wrestling for the phone as Derek kept moving it away from him in a playful manner.

"Derek Michael Morgan, I swear if you don't give me that damn phone right now you will be sleeping on the couch for the next 3 months!" Reid yelled. This stopped Derek who looked at him eyebrow raised he smirked.

"3 months?" Derek asked.

"Yes 3 months" Reid nodded in confirm.

"You're...kidding right?" Derek asked skeptical.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Reid asked irritated.

"Baby, you and I both now you won't even last a month without me," Derek stated.

"I did the last time," Reid replied.

"Spence, you cracked with in the second day" Derek pointed out.

Reid looked down at him he opened his mouth then closed several times making him look like a fish out of water then he got off of Derek sat down across from him, huffed and crossed his arms pouting, Derek couldn't help, but chuckle at him shaking his head he sat back up bringing his phone back down and looked at his young lover. Reid looked at him then looked down muttering as he went.

"Derek, please delete those pictures," Reid begged he looked up at him and Derek couldn't help but sigh at the sad look on his face.

"Alright, alright, I'll delete them, but at least let me keep just one...please?" Derek said then begged Reid looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, but just _one_" Reid said Derek smiled and nodded.

"Thanks! I'll go ahead and start deleting them...now...oh boy," Derek stated.

"Oh boy, what?" Reid asked.

"Phone just went dead," Derek told him.

"Great," muttered Reid. "How are we going to get home?"

"I don't know...speaking of which where the hell are we to begin with?" Derek asked looking around at his surroundings. He got up and left to check, but not before turning back to Reid, "You stay here got that?" Derek commanded. Reid nodded he turned and walked away leaving Reid in the care of the others who were watching their playful banter.

"A-are you always like that?" one of them managed to ask after a while. Reid looked over at them turning red from embarrassment.

"Y-yeah sometimes! I'm sorry where are my manners? My name is Spencer Reid and you are?" Reid said introducing himself.

Kagome shook her head with a laugh, "I'm Kagome Higrashi, this is Inuyasha, and Shippo," Kagome said pointing to the boy beside her and the small fox demon beside him

"I am Sango" Sango said

"And I am Miroku," Miroku said with a smile. A cat demon hopped onto Reid's lap and he was shocked to see it had two tails this made Sango giggle

"That is Kirara she's mine," Sango stated.

"Well she's cute," Reid stated then smiled when Kirara licked him in the face then lay on his lap.

"She usually doesn't get close to strangers she seems to like you," Sango said surprised.

"Well animals and kids usually don't like me they call it 'The Reid affect'" Reid said. Just then Derek came walking back and in a fast rate. He looked alarmed "Derek?"

"Uh, Reid, I don't think we're in New England anymore," Derek stated.

"What?"

"Yup we must have gone through a time barrier and wound up here, where ever here is! That must've happened when you were thrown into the stream," Derek said sitting down.

"Derek, there is a logical explanation for this because there is no such thing as time travel," Reid said making Inuyasha and Kagome snort in disbelief. "What? There isn't."

"Oh yes there is...I myself am from the future" Kagome stated. They both looked at each other then back to her.

"And you are?" Derek asked.

"I am Kagome Higrashi, this is Inuyasha and Shippo! That is Sango, Miroku and that is Kirara lying in...Can I call you Reid?" Kagome introduced then asked the young man who nodded she smiled saying her thanks.

"Well I'm Derek Morgan and it's a pleasure to meet you," Derek said with a smirk.

"I have a question for you two," Sango said

"Ok? What do you wanna know?" Derek asked.

"You called him baby...are...are you two together?" Sango asked.

"Sango that's not very nice to ask! So what if they are? We call that hate and discrimination at home you should never do that," Kagome said then turned to Inuyasha "And that goes for you too! There is no difference it's like you being a half demon."

"I haven't said a word," Inuyasha stated standing up.

"No, but you looked like you were," Kagome retorted back.

"Keh, it don't bother me if they are or not! Like I care," Inuyasha sat back down in a huff.

"Kagome, I was only asking I meant no disrespect," Sango said she then looked at Derek. "I am sorry if I offended you in anyway," Sango apologized.

Derek just smiled, "It's not a problem! Plus I really don't care what people think and to answer your question yes we are! We are married actually," Derek stated proudly.

"Wow, I didn't know it was legal in America," Kagome said surprised.

"In some states it's not, but in others it is like Virginia! It became legal so we got married," Derek explained Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Well congrats then! Now let's get some sleep so we can get going in the morning your welcome to join us until you can find your way home if you wish," Kagome said. Derek and Reid looked at each other and nodded.

"Thanks that would be greatly appreciated," Derek said.

With that he leaned up against the nearest tree beside the fire and allowed Reid to snuggle up against him and they both fell asleep not knowing what tomorrow would bring. They just hoped they could find their way back home in one piece.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The very next morning as the Inuyasha gang woke up for the morning, Kagome couldn't help but look over and see that both Derek and Reid were still asleep. She smiled, walked over to them and shook Derek by the shoulder waking him up in the process. Derek jerked awake startling his lover in the process as he bolted straight up in a panic.

"What? Where are we? What's going on? Are we dead?" Reid began questioning causing everyone else to be confused.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down pretty boy! No we're not dead, and as far as where we are? I'm still not sure," Derek said calming his lover down causing Reid to relax in relief. Derek turned to Kagome as he asked "Where are we anyway?"

"You are in the Feudal era, 500 years into Japan's past," Kagome said causing both Derek and Reid gasped in shock. Once the shock wore off they began walking for Derek had decided to get to know his new 'friends' as did Reid.

"You mean we have traveled 500 years into the past?" Derek asked. Kagome nodded.

"That's right," Sango said with a smile.

"How did you travel to the past?" Derek asked Kagome.

"I have a well in my shrine at home! The well is called the bone eater's well and because I am Kikyo's reincarnation and the fact I can see the shikon jewel shards, I am able to travel back and forth between times," Kagome explained.

"Ok, I get the time travel part, but what is a shikon jewel and who is Kikyo?" Derek asked greatly confused.

"Kikyo was the priestess who guarded the Jewel at one time, but died 50 years ago, but in my time it was 500 years ago. She was also Inuyasha's love until they were betrayed by Naraku who took each form making Kikyo pin Inuyasha to the sacred tree. She was later resurrected and now she's a walking corpse who lives off the souls of dead people!" Kagome said.

"She's a walking corpse?" Reid asked and they nodded. Derek turned to Inuyasha.

"And you're _still_ in love with her? Dude that is so wrong on so many levels," Derek said shaking his head. "You're still gonna love someone who pinned you to a tree with an arrow and who hated you because she was tricked by a man who can take a shape of you? What's wrong with you man?" Derek stated.

"Naraku attacked her first in my form making her think it was me," Inuyasha defended with a growl.

"Yeah I guess I can see the reason in that," Derek nodded. "But who the hell is this Naraku guy?" He asked.

"Naraku is an evil demon who wants to do nothing, but destroy the world," Sango added. Derek nodded as did Reid who walked beside him.

"So now we must destroy Naraku in hopes we can save this place, and I also hope to break the curse he put on my family," Miroku said.

"What curse?" Reid asked.

"When my grandfather first encountered Naraku he tried to destroy him, but in the end he was cursed with a wind tunnel that will one day suck me up in its void bones and all," Miroku explained.

Derek whistled in amazement, "Dude that's harsh and cruel." Miroku nodded. "What about you Sango, where are you from?" Derek asked.

"I am a demon slayer and I am from the north mountains that contained a village of demon slayers, but unfortunately they were all slaughtered, I and my little brother Kohaku are the only ones left, but he is under Naraku's control so I am hunting him for both revenge and to get my brother back," Sango told him in great sadness. Derek shook his head in sadness as well.

"I'm sorry," Derek said.

"It's ok," Sango smiled. Derek chuckled and looked down at the little one called Shippo.

"What about you little guy? Where are your parents?" Derek asked.

"I don't have any parents. My father was killed by the thunder brothers," Shippo said to him.

"Aww, you poor little guy I'm sorry that happened" Reid told him. He knew what it felt like too lose a father whether it was by death or walking out on you; Derek could sense this and he squeezed his hand.

"That's ok I have a new family now," Shippo chirped happily.

"What about you Inuyasha?" Reid asked. Inuyasha just remained quiet so Kagome told them for him.

"Both his father and mother died when he was a kid leaving him to fend for himself." Kagome said.

"Well it seems like we all have things in common," Derek said.

"Well what about you? Where are you two from?" Inuyasha asked finally.

"I was born and raised in Chicago, IL my father was gunned down when I was only 10 so I grew up without a father and my momma struggled to raise us all, she did the best she could. When I got older I had always gotten into trouble, but then this guy named..." Derek paused for a moment tightening his jaw and closing his eyes and breathed to calm himself. Reid squeezed his hand for support.

"Derek you don't have to say that part if you don't want," Reid whispered.

"I know, but I want to," Derek said with a small smile then looked back over to the others and continued. "This guy named Carol Buford took me under his wing along with other kids who needed guidance, but we didn't realize his true intentions until it was too late," Derek explained.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked.

"He sexually abused not only me, but other kids as well and in a sick way I have him to thank for that because if he hadn't have done what he did to me I wouldn't have become a profiler and joined the FBI," Derek said.

"Wait, you're a cop?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Fed actually, but yes," Derek laughed.

"Wow! What about you Reid are you an FBI agent?" Kagome asked. He nodded.

"Yes, but my childhood was different from any normal person," Reid said.

"What do you mean? Where were you born at?" Sango asked.

"I was born and raised in Las Vegas, NV. When I was young my mom was diagnosed with schizophrenia and because my father couldn't deal with it he left leaving me to care for my mom while going to school. When I was in high school I was bullied a lot because I was smart. One night I was tricked by the entire football and cheerleader squad, stripped naked and tied to a goal post and left there. When I graduated I moved from Vegas and became an FBI agent," Reid told them.

"How cruel," Kagome said shaking her head "Your smart? What is your IQ?"

"187," Reid answered.

Kagome's eyes went wide "Your IQ is 187? So your smarter than Einstein then," Kagome squeaked in shock.

"Well actually..." Reid began, but Derek covered his mouth quickly.

"Oh no, pretty boy, don't start that again please," Derek said then looked to Kagome, "Yes he is smarter than Einstein and let's leave it at that," he took his hand off of Reid's mouth.

"That wasn't very nice Derek," Reid mumbled causing Derek to laugh.

"Sorry, but I highly doubt they would be ready for your brilliant mind or statistics for that matter, they are not used to you like we are," Derek said while ruffling his hair.

Reid crossed his arms pouting as he continued walking ignoring his husband for now. Derek just smiled while shaking his head as he followed him and their 'new friends?' he would guess that's what they were now while trying to find their way home. As they continued walking the group was silent for a bit until Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks causing the others to stop as well, his ears perked up and twitched, it was a sign of approaching danger.

"Inuyasha? You sense something?" Kagome asked he nodded.

"Yes, but it's not a demon either it's unfamiliar" Inuyasha said as he drew his tetsusaiga while looking around as did the others.

They all stood in attack mode ready to fight if necessary when suddenly something came out from the ground it took a hold of Reid dragging him away from the others as he cried out for help. Derek took a hold of Reid and tried everything to get him free of whatever it was that was grabbing him, Inuyasha slashed at whatever it was releasing Reid allowing Derek to grab the young man and hold on to him bringing him into his arms. Inuyasha stood in front of the two while the others surrounded them in protective mode.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked. Reid nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," Reid responded. A sinister laugh caused them to turn to where it was coming from, that's where Naraku appeared surprising everyone

"N-Naraku!" Inuyasha stated _'I didn't sense his __presence__! Damn he must have hidden his miasma'_

"That's right Inuyasha, I have come for Kagome and her jewel shards," Naraku said aiming his tentacles at Kagome. Inuyasha blocked them from grabbing at her with his sword.

"Over my dead body," Inuyasha growled as he shielded Kagome with his body.

"Then so be it," Naraku flew at them.

Kagome took one of her arrows and shot it at Naraku barely missing him as a great light flashed making everyone shield their eyes. When they were able to see again they were in complete shock at what they saw not to mention Derek and Reid because there right in front of their eyes they stood right in the middle of Front Port's police department with everyone inside staring in shock.

Finally after a few minutes of silence Derek spoke first "W-We're home..."

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"W-We're home..." Derek stuttered he looked at Reid and smiled big "We're home baby, we're home."

"Derek? Reid? You're back? How? And where were you?" Hotch asked still in shock. It was Inuyasha who spoke first.

"Careful he's not finished yet..." Inuyasha stated and in an instant, tentacles came flying out of the shadows aiming for Kagome. Inuyasha went to slash it, but it turned directions and aimed for Reid.

"SPENCE!" Derek cried as he stepped in front of Reid, however Kirara managed to get both of them out of the way. "Thanks Kirara," Derek said petting her. With a laugh Naraku disappeared once again.

"Damnit he got away...again" Inuyasha growled putting his sword back into its holder.

Kagome stared at the place Naraku had been for a moment or two she then looked around her then back to her friends she smiled closed her eyes and fell. "Kagome," Inuyasha was at her side, "Kagome wake up Kagome please."

"She used too much of her spiritual power she needs rest," Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up at him then back down with a frown, Derek knelt down beside him.

"Here, give her to me I'll take her back to the hotel where you can rest up and after you've rested we have got to get you some american cloths since we're not in your time anymore. You all are in my time now," Derek explained. "Also you might want to put your weapons away too because technically here in this time it's against the law to use your weapons like that"

"I can part with my hiraikotsu, Inuyasha however cannot and _must_ not part with his tetsusaiga," Sango said very seriously and just as she said that Kagome awoke with a groan.

"W-What happened?" Kagome asked.

"You used too much of your spiritual energy so you passed out! Are you alright now lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, thank you," Kagome said sitting up then she got up shook her head and dusted herself off. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Front Port, New England in the USA" Derek said.

"OK ENOUGH!" Hotch yelled out making everyone turn to him "Now I don't know what's going on, but I do have to ask, why is it that he cannot part with his...what was it? Testinga?" Hotch said then asked.

"Tetsusaiga...it's called Tetsusaiga and he cannot part with it because it is connected to him meaning if he were to lose it or become parted with it he will start to change and that would be very disastrous" Miroku said seriously.

"What do you mean change?" Prentiss asked she was confused as well.

"Well you see he is a hinyou meaning half demon-dog half human and if he were to part with his tetsusaiga he would lose control of himself and become a full demon in which he will go on a killing spree killing everyone who crosses his path including us," Miroku explained.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" Rossi said and they shook their heads.

"No, that would be very bad" Kagome stated.

"Keh, whatever, it ain't like I would purposely lose it anyway," Inuyasha said snobbily.

"Inuyasha always loses his tetsusaiga from time to time," Shippo stated causing Inuyasha to bash him in the head.

"No one asked you Shippo" Inuyasha growled.

"Ow ow ow ow! What was that for?" Shippo cried a knot formed on his head.

"Did he just hit that kid?" JJ asked shocked.

"Yeah, and if he keeps it up I'll do it again" Inuyasha stated Shippo stuck his nose up at him. "Why you little come here..." Inuyasha started to chase Shippo when Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began.

"Yeah, Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled making him go flat on his face, everyone stared in amazement.

After a few minutes Inuyasha got back up in a rage, "Hey what was that for?" He yelled.

"You know very well what it was for," Kagome countered.

"I didn't do anything," Inuyasha stated.

"Yes you did, you keep picking on poor Shippo and you know better" Kagome stated outraged.

"He can fend for himself. He doesn't need you to baby him every time; you're not his mother" Inuyasha said, but immediately regretted it when he saw the hurt look on her face as well as his. Kagome was shocked then she put her head down and stood.

"You're right, I'm not his mother! In case you have forgotten Shippo has no one Inuyasha and that was very cruel for you to say," Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha reached out to her stepping towards her "Kagome..." she looked up with tears and fury in her eyes, making him stop.

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled, each command made him fall deeper into the ground making everyone wince as he went down. Kagome then turned and rushed off.

"Inuyasha, you went too far this time," Miroku said angrily. "You know very well that Shippo cannot fend for himself."

Inuyasha got back up and stared at him then sighed, "Yeah I know." He turned to Shippo, "Shippo, I'm sorry I should have never have said that." Shippo looked at him and he could see he was serious so he nodded.

"It's ok Inuyasha I forgive you," Shippo said with a bright smile. Inuyasha smiled back then frowned.

"I just hope Kagome can forgive me," Inuyasha stated he left the building in search of Kagome and found her sitting on the sidewalk. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Kagome I'm sorry I said that, you're right, it was cruel of me to say something like that. Can you forgive me?"

"I'm not the one you should apologize to Inuyasha, you need to apologize to Shippo," Kagome said.

"I already did," Inuyasha told her.

"Did he forgive you?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded, "Yes he did."

Kagome got up holding her hand out she helped him up with a smile, "Then you can safely say that I forgive you as well" She said.

He smiled and pulled her into a hug shocking her, but she hugged him back. Inuyasha pulled back looking her deep into her eyes, then lent in and kissed her. Kagome froze with shock for a moment then she began to kiss him back.

After a moment or two of kissing they both pulled away to gain some air, he smiled stroked her hair then picked her up and carried her back inside the building unaware of the change that had just taken place. Everyone else smiled as they re-entered he placed her back down on the ground, Sango asked if she was ok she nodded and smiled even bigger saying that everything was ok. Now the only problem is getting back home, but as long as Naraku is still here they won't be able to go back and it is only a matter of time before he struck again.

Tbc...


End file.
